Genin to Chunin: Saving the Sandaime
by Anaba Altsoba
Summary: Naruto was about to follow his team to report to their sensei when he see's the explosion of the Kage watch tower. Naruto frowns before he takes off after the Third and what looks like the girl they ran into in the forest. He knew this wasn't good.


One Shot: Naruto saves The Third Hokage

Naruto was about to follow his team to report to their sensei when he see's the explosion of the Kage watch tower. Naruto frowns, paying no mind that his team mates continued on without him. He knows that they're afraid right now. Naruto frowns before he takes off after the Third and what looks like the girl they ran into in the forest. He knew this wasn't good.

He follows them over the roof tops, making clones to help out the shinobi forces and civilians as he past them. He notices that ANBU was following them as well, but they weren't making any ground. Naruto comes to a stop on the rooftop that the Hokage came to a stop on, facing off against the creepy girl turned guy. Four others boxed them in. Naruto wasn't sure what to expect, but when they rose a purple barrier right before the Anbu could catch up, he knew that nothing good could come of it. Naruto gulped, unsure what he just got himself into.

(The Fight proceeds as usual)

Naruto was humbled to see the old man fighting. Naruto knew he was out of his league. There was no way he could truly help without actually being a hindrance. So despite it being against every grain in his body, he kept hidden, throwing kunai and shurikan among the Thirds so he couldn't be found out. Naruto could tell that the fight was coming to a close.

Naruto grimaces as the two closed in on each other. He knew the Oldman couldn't move properly so when Oroachimaru was coming at him with a sword from his mouth, he knew the old man couldn't deflect or dodge. Naruto felt weak in the knees as he pushed off as fast as he could. Without hesitation, he put himself in between the path to protect his precious person.

"NARUTO!" Naruto hears the old man shout. The shock and horror in his voice made Naruto wince more than the sword piercing his sternum. Oroachimaru looked shocked and pissed. Naruto grimaced, but pulled out a tag that the pervy sage gave him. It was a seal that he was supposed to carry on him that would suppress his charka. He quickly slapped it onto Oroachimaru's forehead, and before the snake could react, he grabbed his arms.

'Kurama' Naruto voices to the nine tailed within him. The bijuu opened his eyes and openly growls. His chakra leaking into his host eagerly. Naruto felt his canines sharpen. There was only one way he could do anything.

"_**IT'S FUNNY ACTUALLY," **_Naruto voices, "_**The villagers think I'm a demon…I've never felt like one until now though"**_ Naruto says. He was going to have nightmares for it. Neither the Third nor Oroachimaru knew what the blond was talking about, but Oroachimaru's eyes widen in shock and horror as the blond genin opened his mouth, displaying canines much like a…fox's.

"NO!, RELEASE THE BARRIER! NO GENIN WILL KILL ME, GET OFF OF ME!" Oroachimaru began to struggle with vigor. It was only thanks to the Kyuubi that he managed to keep ahold of the traitor. Naruto rushed forward and bit the traitor on the neck, tearing and re-biting, doing his best to rip out the traitors jugular. The Third watched in shock as his honorary grandson mauled his traitorous student before he snapped to his senses and took out a kunai and- without hesitation this time- stabbed his former favorite student in the head. The look of pure shock and pain stained Oroachimaru's face in his death. Oroachimaru collapsed to the ground, his katana that had impaled Naruto, dragging the young genin to his knees as it left him. The third rushed to steady the blond, before four figures made themselves known. The sound four that had held the barrier approached the injured pair. Naruto winced, but was determined to kill them before he himself died protecting his jiji. Naruto pushed himself into a crouch, pain in every movement. He reached into his pouch before frowning, he was out of weapons…Naruto eyes the blade that had shed his blood before picking it up. It was decently weighted and the length was a bit too big for him. Naruto mentally shrugged, it would have to do.

The Third Hokage leaked killer intent, he wasn't in the mood.

"Don't move" A voice orders chillily. ANBU and Jounin's alike secured the area, appearing behind the sound four with all kinds of weapons, ready to kill. Naruto fell back on his butt- the sword clattered to the ground, it would have been completely but the old man's legs caught him.

"You did well, Naruto, I'm extremely proud of you" The Third kneels next to him. Naruto smiles a bit cheekily before passing out.

"Hokage sama, are you alright" the ANBU commander asks.

"Thanks to Naruto, yes. Get me a medic, immediately, he took a sword to the chest that I wasn't able to dodge" The Third reveals. Many gape at the blond before two leapt away to go search for one.

"NARUTO!" A white ish silver haired masked jounin sped to his student in worry. He reached his students side and examined him. His face paling before he looked to his leader.

"A medic is on their way to treat him." Hiruzen informs solemnly. Kakashi nodded. He wanted to rage but there was a lump in his throat that was making it difficult.

"What's the immediate sitrep?" Hiruzen asks Kakashi. Kakashi wasn't his highest ranking, his Anbu commander was, but he took off to go get a medic…

"Sound and Sand forces are retreating with the defeat of the Ichibi. According to Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Horano, Rookie Nine with Team Gai, were able to push back the Ichibi until Jiraiya could restrain it. All Civilians are safe in the bunker. Casualties are predicted to be mid high. The number or POW's are still being tallied but so far we have seventeen Sand shinobi and six sound. Ibiki is securing all prisoners as we speak. Shikaku is commanding all shinobi forces to secure our immediate borders. Jounin and High leveled Chunin are sweeping the village and patrolling the Village gates. Once complete, Genin will be escorting civilians back into the village. The Hospital is full. Healers are working in thirteen to eighteen hour shifts. We await your command" Kakashi bows. Hiruzen sighs. He had no choice.

"Find Jiraiya and have him report to me…It's time _she_ came home"

… … . . . .. …

Naruto sat in his hospital bed and was looking out his window. He wore a neutral expression. He'd helped kill a Kage level shinobi. Several shinobi he's never even seen had stopped by to congratulate him or give him some sort of praise. He didn't feel like it was deserved. Jiji had fought 99.9 percent of that battle and all he did was bite his throat out with the help of Kurama enhancing his features. To be honest, Naruto swore he could still taste the blood as he bit into Oroachimaru's neck. It had been a brutal way to try and kill someone. He was glad when jiji ended it.

"My old man is praising you, Naruto" Shikamaru says as he enters his room. Naruto looks over to his pineapple haired friend. He was bandaged in several places and looked a bit tired.

"Why?" Naruto asks, truly confused.

"How should I know" Shikamaru sighs before sitting in the chair and raising his feet onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"So what happened to you?" Naruto asks.

"Troublesome. We, that is to say the rookie's all kept Gaara back before help could arrive. We drove Gaara out of the village. As you can see, it wasn't an easy task. Sasuke received the most damage…" Shikamaru sighs, closing his eyes. Naruto nods.

"So…you going to tell me what happened?" Shikamaru asks. Naruto looks out the window. If he told Shikamaru about what happened, he would need to tell him about the Kyuubi…

"What do you know about jinchuriki?"

… … … …

The Third Hokage stood on the roof of the Hokage Tower with numerous individuals in front of him. All were kneeled in front of him, their fist in front of their hearts, and their heads bowed.

"You may be at ease" Hiruzen says. All rose, some more slowly than others due to their injuries.

"Despite the traitorous invasion to our home, the Chunin exams took place. It has been decided that promotions are still in order. Evaluations from the exams and more importantly, the invasion, has been taken into consideration for these promotions." The Hokage announces. Several genin shuffle, excited but still nervous.

"I will call your name and you will come up and take a Chunin vest and pack. These will be you're new uniforms. Unlike Genin, Chunin follow a strict uniform policy and requirements. Adhere to them." The Hokage warns.

"As you can see, there are two black vest, these are for the rank of Elite Chunin. " The Hokage explains. Many looked either envious of the mysterious two or cocky that it must be them.

"Alight, lets be on with this. As I call your name, retrieve your vest and pack." Hiruzen orders.

Several names were called. Not many but quite a few.

"Kiba Inuzuka; for taking charge of several others and ordering the evacuation or civilians, for the support and aid of assisting downed fellow shinobi, for the combat support of pushing back enemy shinobi from within our borders." Hiruzen announces, shocking nearly all of Rookie Nine. Kiba stumbles forward, shocked himself, and retrieves his new uniform and pack. He turns and see's the mixed reaction of his friends.

"Good job, Kiba, you deserve it" Naruto whispers. Kiba smiles his thanks and bumped fist with his friend and rival.

"Hyuuga Neji; For tactical aid and successful evacuation of downed shinobi, Defense of the Academy, evacuation of Academy students, evacuation of civilians, and during the chuunin exams, thoughtful planning of tactics." Hiruzen calls. Neji walked forward calmly but on the inside his brain was racing. He accepted his new vest and pack and made his way back to his spot. Both his team mates looked truly happy for him. Even Naruto gave him a proud nod.

"Shikamaru Nara; for tactical planning, in both the exams and the invasions. For the Aid in numerus shinobi advances in battle, for the aid in the Ichibi battle, for knowing ones limits and strengths. I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, in authority with my title, hereby promote you to Elite Chunin"

Shikamaru looked gobsmacked at the declaration. He didn't even twitch for a solid minute after the announcement. It took Ino jabbing him in the ribs to get him to move. Shikamaru made his way past the Hokage with a blush and a bow before retrieving his vest and pack.

"Man, this is going to be troublesome" Shikamaru grumbles.

"What was that?" Hiruzen asks, amusedly.

"Uh, my moms going to be so happy" Shikamaru squeaks, to the amusement of many Jounin that heard the boy.

"Lastly, the final promotion, is for Naruto Uzamaki. First, It has been reported in nearly every report about the assistance Naruto gave them, ranging from aid, tactical retreats, elimination of the enemy, pushing back the enemy, help securing the border until he no longer could, for taking charge of numerous genin and Academy Students, for the evacuation of downed shinobi, fallen civilians…and finally, for the aid in fighting and killing a kage level traitor, for the courage and willingness to pay the final sacrifice for his home. I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, in authority with my title, hereby promote you to elite Chunin."

Naruto blinked before he went up and took his vest and pack and looked to the old man with watery eyes. Hiruzen looked at the young blond with pride and gave him a nod. Naruto nodded back before taking his spot again. Everyone was looking at the blond, in either awe, shock, or anger. The Anger came from Sasuke Uchiha, as he hadn't been promoted. After all, how could a dead last be promoted before him!?

"That completes-"

"Why wasn't I promoted?" Sasuke demands to know. Everyone stares at him like he lost his mind. Kakashi frowns and steps forward to handle his student when an arm stops him. Kakashi eye widens in shock but steps down. The Hokage steps forward.

"Your skill **is** at Chunin level, that was never debated. However, your actions in both the exams and the invasion forces me to deny your promotion. During the third stage alone, you missed your match and would had been eliminated had it not been for several powerful nobles wanting to see you fight. The decision had been made then that we would let you fight, but you would not be promoted. In the invasion, you ignored orders to provide aid to civilians, instead heading out to take on a more powerful enemy than yourself, prompting the need for a support team to push back the ichibi until Jiraiya could take care of the jinchuriki. You nearly cost this village lives of it's civilians, downed shinobi, and nearly causing the death of fellow shinobi in your need to 'prove yourself'." The Hokage informs the Last Uchiha. Sasuke was torn between being angry and knowing the Hokage spoke the truth.

"But Promoting the dead last makes no sense. He's inpatient and doesn't strategize at all, he barges into battle head first!" Sasuke points out. Several eyes narrow.

"Perhaps your ego makes you blind, Sasuke, for When Naruto saved my life and helped me kill my former student, he exercised every principal a shinobi could in that situation." The Hokage shook his head in disapproval.

"Those of you who were promoted, you will still be on the same teams as you are on now. We are at war and we need you to give us your best. Training will resume in a week time. Newly promoted Chunin will be expected to take on extra missions and training regimens. Your Jounin Sensei will be your immediate supervisor. Elite Chunin, you two will also report to your sensei's, they now have the authority to give you A rank training, you two, expect to be given missions starting tomorrow."

"Hai, Hokage Sama!" Everyone chorused.

"Team Seven, meet at training ground seven at 0400 tomorrow morning" Kakashi orders. All three nod. Several Sensei's were giving similar orders.

Naruto walks up to the Hokage who had been merely watching everyone.

"Jiji, how are your wounds?" Naruto asks.

"As well as they can be. To tell you the truth, this has given me the push I needed." Hiruzen says. Naruto gave him a confused look.

"You'll find out in due time, Naruto" Hiruzen smiles.

"Have you healed completely?" Hiruzen asks, taking on a serious voice. Naruto frowns.

"Apparently when I bit…him, his blood had poison in it. It was actually that more so than anything that caused me to collapse…It's still being flushed from my systems."

"I'm glad that you are doing well, Naruto kun," Hiruzen says, before giving the boy he considered a grandson a smile.

"What's going on, old man?" Naruto questions.

"Come, Naruto, take a walk with me."


End file.
